mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Just For Fun
Welcome to the Just For Fun Page! Join in forum games! Super fun happy time for all! Make sure you've read the Wiki Rules! Click HERE to return to the main talk page. Unrelated topics posted here will be moved elsewhere. ---- You Do Haiku? Hey, everyone! Welcome to the new chat section! Hopefully we can have a lot of crazy, inane fun here. Here's a forum game I played way back at Zoo Admin (A Zoo Tycoon 2 Forum. God, I miss it.) RULES: A Haiku is a poem with three lines. The first has five syllables, the next has seven syllables, the one below that has five syllables. Here's an example: #Haikus are easy. #But sometimes they don't make sense. #Refrigerator. That one's a classic. Anyway, in this game, someone will write a haiku using the topic given by the previous person. They will type their haiku, and then say "You do... (Topic here). The next person will then base their haiku on that topic. After writing your haiku, you get to choose a topic for the next person who walks in. Remember to keep it clean(ish) and follow the rules. So, without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Topic: Godzilla #A kaiju attacks #the city of Tokyo. #Bad lip sync ensues. You do.... Raisins. Pettamapossum (talk) 16:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Just for the record the answer to your question is an awesome egg. (I got no clue if I got that right, but I think I did) '''LunarLord909 (talk) 00:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) 1. I love to make haiku... 2. Crap, too many syllables! 3. Can I start over? -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 00:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Okay, wait wait. Those are good haikus, but you forgot the '''You-Do-Haiku part. After you write the haiku that is relevant to the topic given by the haiku above yours, you have to give a topic to the next person. Let's try again. Topic: Raisins #Raisins are dried fruit. #I never much cared for them. #What a waste of grapes. You do.... Moose. (There. Your topic is Moose. Write a haiku about them, then give a random topic to the next person) Pettamapossum (talk) 02:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. Moose is not a goose. 2. I am so lost this moment. 3. This poem makes no sense. You do...Inzurg. LunarLord909 (talk) 18:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What Could Be Worse? Time for another forum game that (hopefully) someone other than me will participate in. This one's called 'What could be worse?' The rules are simple - someone comes up with an unfortunate scenario, and the next person comes up with a worse one. Here's an example - *''What's worse than finding a fly in your soup?'' *''Finding a Brazillian Wandering Spider in your soup.'' Then the next person comes up with a worse scenario. Ridiculousness is encouraged. This will continue until the worst possible scenario is reached. So, let's get started. What's worse than finding a Brazilian Wandering Spider in your soup? Finding a Brazillian Wandering Spider in your pants. (Top that.) Pettamapossum (talk) 20:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Finding a black widow in your pants... I know nothing of the Wandering Spider thing. I'm guessing the Black Widow is more poisonous. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 20:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What's worse than finding a Brazilian Wandering Spider in your pants? Finding a Camel Spider going up your pants and eventually up your shirt in your sleep. (Top that) Shocktoad (talk) 23:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) What's worse than Finding a Camel Spider going up your pants and eventually up your shirt in your sleep? The 2008 Godzilla. (Top that) UnreachableStars (talk) 04:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC)unreachablestars Actually, the Wandering Spider is very aggressive, as opposed to the usually calm black widow. But whatever. What's worse than finding a Black Widow in your pants? Finding an angry Irukandji (Deadly jellyfish) in your pants. 23:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wanna know what is REALLY far worse? A Tiger in your pants. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 23:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- A radioactive tiger in your pants. Pettamapossum (talk) 00:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Godzilla in your pants. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 00:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bagan in your pants. >8D Pettamapossum (talk) 02:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- ...What's a Bagan? If it isn't real, then... Ashol in your pants. :3 The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 02:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- This is a Bagan. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v245/Riftrunner/Bagan.jpg If you don't know what something is, you can just google it. Also, What's worse? Being shrunk down by the Tensor Machine and being caught between two mating seed beetles. (Oh snap) Pettamapossum (talk) 05:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- No, I'm talkin' the old Ashol. THE TROLLER OF GOD HIMSELF. ... Whatever. WHAT'S WORSE?! Being shrunk, being sewn onto Ashol's head, and his Wife killing him, which she does REALLY OFTEN. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 14:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Finding a 5 inch long scorpion (which we have here in Texas) crawling up your leg. Fun fact, that happened to me the other night, only I saw the thing before it climbed up my leg. It was almost crawling on my foot when I saw it and jerked away. '''LunarLord909 (talk) 00:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Noooope, pretty sure Ashol's wife is worse... I gotta make pages for Ashol's Relatives. But whatever. XD And WHAT IS WORSE THAN A SCORPI...THING? Ashol making the analogy of God/the galaxy is the CPU and Ashol is the virus true and giving god a Bluescreen! Wait, that's unfair... UM... Anger going mental and causing nuclear warfare all over the worlds. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 03:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) The funny thing about scorpions...they've got stings in their tails Anyways, I'm gonna win this thread with the ultimate evil Getting a toaster...but having no bread for it! ---- @Race - You clearly don't know the mating habits of seed beetles... XD Also, RhedNova, remember to add the four '~' thingies. As for what's worse than having no bread for the toaster? Having the toaster be infested with seahorse-grubs. Pettamapossum (talk) 07:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Herobrine. 'Nuff said... LunarLord909 (talk) 12:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ @Petta - You clearly don't know the killing habits of Ashol's wife! XD ... All that's left is a mangle mess. XD BUT WHAT IS WORSE THAN HEROBRINE? Well, theres only one thing. THE HERODRAGON! XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 13:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We all know what is the worst thing in the universe, spend summer vacation in DEMENTSCOTIA Jibrig (talk) 13:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What's worse than spending a summerin Dementscotia? Spending several thousands dollars to take a trip to atlantis, then having it sink into the ocean the day you get there and having no boat or anything to get away safely with. LunarLord909 (talk) 15:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Wanna know what's worse? Being forced to become Admin and having to deal with Hasaaj all the time. And, in semi-rare cases, ASHOL! ... Anger's going to hell for sending Ashol to Admin once. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 19:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Congrats Race, as far as I'm concerned you just came up with the WORST POSSIBLE SCENARIO ''EVER! Dealing with Hasaaj AND Ashol?! Even the thought is terrifying. LunarLord909 (talk) 20:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- I'm not throwing in the towel. Imagine being Hasaaj's siamese twin. XD Pettamapossum (talk) 02:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- XD Not throwing in the towel? ''BACK IN MAH DAY, WE HAD NO FANCY, PANTZY, LANCY TOWELS! WE HAD ROCKS! ALL YOU COULD DO WAS BASH YOUR FACES INTO EACHOTHER'S HEADS WITH THEM! AND WE LIKED GETTIN' THEM! XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 13:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) The Animal Name Game This one is my absolute favorite forum game! One person starts off by naming an animal, say for example, "Cheetah". Cheetah ends with an 'H', so the next person has to think of an animal starting with H. So how about Horseshoe Bat? That ends with a 'T', so the next animal has to start with 'T', and so on. There are a few rules to this: *No plants, fungi, protists, bacterium, etc. It's gotta be animals. *Real animals only please. No unicorns, naleds, or inzurgs. Sorry. *Avoid scientific names, please. As in, say Sugar Glider instead of Petaurus breviceps. The exception to this is if the animal has absolutely no common name. *No repeating an animal that has already been used. *(Forgot to mention this earlier) Extinct and Prehistoric animals are a-okay. So let's get started. How about we start off with '''Bali Mynah? (That means your animal has to start with an 'H'. Good luck!) Pettamapossum (talk) 20:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Horse. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Emu. 23:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Urial. :D ... What's an Emu? XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 23:30, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You know what a Urial is but not an Emu?! Anyway, Langur. Pettamapossum (talk) 00:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Rabbit. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 00:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tiger Shark Efternamn (talk) 01:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) King Kobra. :3 The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 01:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Anteater Efternamn (talk) 01:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Robin. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 01:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nailtail Wallaby Pettamapossum (talk) 01:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yak. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 02:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Kangaroo Efternamn (talk) 03:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Odobenocetops. (Hm. Now I want to make an Odobenocetops mascot.) Pettamapossum (talk) 05:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE Jibrig (talk) 07:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (I can't sleep, so why not?) Eclectus Parrot Pettamapossum (talk) 09:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Toucan :p Jibrig (talk) 10:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) NELSON GROUND SQUIRELL! XD ... Why hasen't there been a Squirell Mascot? XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 14:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC) @racy: Because everybody makes aliens for some reason. Also, LAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA URMURRGURDDD Jibrig (talk) 17:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Aardwolf. .3. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 21:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Fox. LunarLord909 (talk) 00:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Xerus. Jibrig (talk) 13:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Um, is that an animal? Oh well, SEA LION! LunarLord909 (talk) 13:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's some sort of squirrel, and Naked Mole Rat Jibrig (talk) 13:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Tamandua. Pettamapossum (talk) 06:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) @Jibrig: I made a turtle mascot, thank you very much! Also...um Aligator? Duh. LunarLord909 (talk) 12:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) @Apollo: That's good :) and also, red panda (man now I want to make a red panda mascot :/) Jibrig (talk) 13:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Agile Wallaby! (admitedly, I had to look that one up) LunarLord909 (talk) 15:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yaminon Jibrig (talk) 15:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Nighthawk. LunarLord909 (talk) 14:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Killer Whale Jibrig (talk) 15:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Entelodont Jamespore123 (talk) 18:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 18:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Tasmanian Devil. LunarLord909 (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lamprey Efternamn (talk) 20:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yapok Jamespore123 (talk) 19:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Kinkajou. (Yes, it's a REAL animal. They're little rat, leamer, monkey things. They live in Africa. (I think)) LunarLord909 (talk) 20:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Upside-Down Catfish (I promise they exist, google them!) Jamespore123 (talk) 10:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hyrax. (yep, it's a real thing. Kinda looks like a beaver) LunarLord909 (talk) 22:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh snap. I got x'ed. Time for the big guns... XIPHACTINUS! (Prehistoric death-fish) Pettamapossum (talk) 02:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Hyrax are related to Elephants, they have primitive hooves!) Hmm, Stenonychosaurus:p Jamespore123 (talk) 22:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Since you all decided to bring out the flashy words, i will too! Ready for this? ... ... ... ... ... SHEEP! LunarLord909 (talk) 15:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC)